


Fúria

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Ação, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Enquanto Nate e Elena tentam encontrar Sam, Shoreline surge do nada e arrasta Elena para longe, disposta a usá-la para fazer Nate sofrer.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher





	Fúria

**Author's Note:**

> Uncharted e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Naughty Dog.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Fúria! A palavra perfeita para definir Shoreline. Fúria, pura e simples fúria! Todos sabiam que aquela mulher acumulava traumas em sua vida, piores que os dos outros, mas todos envolvidos naquela loucura também tinham horrores em seu passado. Uns mais do que os outros. Cicatrizes tão profundas e marcadas em suas almas que talvez algumas nunca sumissem. Mas nenhum deles, nem mesmo Rafe, que vinha ficando nitidamente mais louco e fora de si a cada hora que se passava naquela caça ao tesouro idiota que Elena preferia chamar de maneiras de cometer suicídio – parte 4, estava tão furiosamente manifestado e consumido pelo ódio e agressividade como Shoreline.

Elena ouviu um murmúrio de dor sair de seus próprios lábios quando ela colidiu contra o chão e sabia que devia ter um terrível machucado em seu ombro agora. Confirmou isso ao se erguer com dor e tocar o lugar, manchando seus dedos de sangue. Aquele monstro em forma de mulher havia aparecido do nada enquanto ela e Nate corriam entre as árvores e a arrastado, enuqnato também tapava sua boca, como uma fera faminta para uma cabana de madeira já um tanto detonada em algum lugar daquela selva, provavelmente para acabar com ela longe dos olhos dos outros e deixá-la num lugar onde dificilmente seria encontrada logo. Sua esperança era conseguir recuperar sua arma, jogada para o outro lado por Shoreline, ou que Nate percebesse imediatamente sua falta e a encontrasse milagrosamente.

\- Onde pensa que está se metendo lourinha? Você é a senhora Drake, não é? No que pensou? Brincar de caça ao tesouro com seu maridinho?!

Shoreline falava raivosamente enquanto caminhava na direção de Elena, que se arrastava para longe na intenção de talvez alcançar sua arma.

— Eu e Nate fizemos uma promessa, e ainda que ele tenha cometido erros, eu também cometi. Ainda que seja uma loucura, vou ficar ao lado dele até o fim disso!

— Tola! – A morena gritou a chutando.

Elena conseguiu se esquivar suficiente para ser atingida apenas no outro braço, que agora também doía. Tentou tomar algum ar enquanto Shoreline apenas a observava sentindo a satisfação de estar, indiretamente, fazendo mal a Nate.

— Se quer me matar pra fazer Nate sofrer quando me encontrar... Por que não faz isso de uma vez? Tem um exército imenso e infinito lá fora esperando suas ordens, deve ter coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar aqui...

— Meus homens têm ordens muito claras, estarão bem sem mim por mais algum tempo.

— Rafe...

— Estamos juntos nessa, ele se vira sozinho por enquanto.

— Juntos... – Elena riu – Eu não confiaria tanto nele...

A resposta foi outro chute que por pouco não atingiu sua mandíbula, mas ainda a jogou contra a parede de madeira. Agora estava ainda mais impossível recuperar aquela arma, Elena estava ainda mais longe. Mil pensamentos se cruzavam em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo, procurando a resposta para sobreviver a ser sequestrada e surrada por uma louca como Shoreline. Elena manteve os olhos fechados, por um instante quase não acreditando que havia alguma saída para aquilo, mas a chance de uma fuga surgiu em sua mente no momento em que Shoreline a cutucou com o sapato.

— Ei! Reaja! Sei que está consciente, Elena Drake! Por acaso já morreu?! Ou quer que eu a ajude como tinha sugerido?

Elena decidiu que não havia mais nada a perder quando escutou o som da arma sendo destravada e apontada em sua direção.

— Quer saber...? – Ouviu a voz de sua raptora falar baixo – Eu não quero que você morra assim no meio do nada, sozinha... Que triste... Quero que morra nos braços de Nathan, olhando nos olhos dele e vendo seu sofrimento! Vendo-o entender o que é se meter comigo!! – E o gatilho foi puxado.

******

— AH, NÃO!!! Elena!! ELENA!!! – Nate gritava, agora pouco se importando que algum inimigo pudesse localizá-lo.

Estava com sorte ou já havia acabado com todos nas redondezas, pois ninguém veio. Nate Coria em pânico pelo mesmo caminho aonde vinha com Elena, ela não podia ter voltado de repente. Tinha plena certeza de que ela estava bem atrás dele e sumira literalmente de um segundo para o outro. Parou em meio ao mato e as árvores, quase entrando em pânico, tentando pensar ou ver qualquer coisa.

— Sully!! – Quase gritou no rádio, mas não obteve resposta, estava sem sinal – DROGA!! ELENAAA!!!

Andou mais um pouco, voltando à trilha de terra e encontrando marcas no chão. Se abaixou de olhos arregalados, com pressa a perceber os detalhes. Claramente aquelas eram as marcas das botas de Elena, havia sido arrastada. Outras marcas se misturavam com as dela. Se já estava em pânico, agora Nate entrara em total desespero. Seria muito mais simples Elena enfrentar vinte inimigos sozinha.

— Shoreline!! – Nate exclamou para o nada enquanto seguia as marcas no chão.

Correu como nunca antes, nem quando fugira da prisão. Xingou o nada quando as marcas sumiram entre as plantas e começou a procurar por qualquer uma que estivesse danificada. Como chegou àquela cabana de madeira Nate não se lembrava, seguira mais seus instintos que qualquer pista física. Podia escutar claramente as vozes de Elena e Shoreline lá dentro.

*****

— DROGA!!! Você me irrita tanto quanto o Nathan!!! – A morena gritou antes de quase descarregar sua arma inteira na direção de Elena.

A loura havia se feito de desmaiada até conseguir agarrar o pé de Shoreline e puxá-lo, derrubando-a com força no chão, lhe dando machucados no rosto e um rasgão na manga de sua camisa, além do machucado no braço. E obviamente aquilo a fizera se elevar ao máximo de sua fúria. Ainda assim não soltara a arma em sua mão, e o tiro que deveria matar Elena Drake atingiu a parede de madeira atrás dela. Enquanto Shoreline resmungava, xingava e gemia de dor, Elena teve tempo suficiente para recuperar sua arma. E dali em diante foi uma troca de tiros que estava aos poucos destruindo o que restava daquela pequena casinha de madeira. Elena sentiu-se gelar por dentro quando ficou sem balas e agradeceu aos céus pela sorte de acontecer o mesmo com Shoreline naquele momento. Mas não conseguia confiar tanto assim na sorte diante daquela mulher enlouquecida, que prontamente avançou para agredi-la com coronhadas. De repente Elena começava a se sentir dentro de um filme de terror mais ainda do que quando enfrentara aquelas criaturas quase sobrenaturais anos atrás junto com Nate, Sully e Chloe, ou quando quase perdera sua vida na explosão de uma granada.

— NEM VOCÊ... NEM NATE... – Shoreline gritava enquanto tentava tomar algum fôlego, sem parar de investir contra Elena, que mesmo ferida e dolorida, estava conseguindo se esquivar – VÃO SAIR VIVOS DAQUI!!! EU, E SOMENTE EU VOU ENCONTRAR ESSE TESOURO!! NATE TEVE SUA CHANCE E A DESPERDIÇOU!!

— VOCÊ ESTÁ INSANA!! – Elena gritava de volta para ser ouvida – ESSE TESOURO VAI MATAR TODOS NÓS!!! PRECISAMOS... TODOS... IR EMBORA DAQUI!!

Nesse ponto as duas acabaram soltando as armas vazias e iniciando uma disputa de socos e chutes. Elena sentia suas forças se esvaindo a cada golpe que sofria, embora estivesse até conseguindo bater bastante em Shoreline, mas precisava se manter consciente para ser encontrada, com sorte por Nate, ou sair dali e se distanciar o máximo possível. Shoreline a jogou no chão e se pôs em cima dela, apertando sua garganta e prendendo seus pés. Elena se debatia e usava cada força que ainda lhe restava para se soltar, mas aquela mulher maluca era muito maior e mais forte que ela. Se Shoreline estava o tempo todo só brincando com ela ou no ápice de sua insanidade se esquecera dos planos de deixá-la entre a vida e a morte, Elena não sabia, mas agora certamente os planos eram acabar com ela.

— ELENA!!! – Escutou Nate gritar em algum lugar lá fora.

Tentou responder, mas não conseguia nem mesmo respirar. Se debateu com mais força com tudo que lhe restava e finalmente conseguiu soltar um de seus pés, chutando Shoreline no estômago e partindo como louca para cima dela, a acertando com um golpe da primeira arma que conseguiu pegar e finalmente a fez desmaiar, não perdendo a chance de amarrar seus pés e mãos o mais firme possível com uma das cordas que carregava. Aquilo era apenas para ter tempo de se afastar, com certeza ela se soltaria rápido. Quando confirmou que sua agressora estava realmente sem consciência, Elena se deixou cair no chão, tentando encontrar algum oxigênio e respirando rapidamente. Agora seus machucados pareciam doer ainda mais, seu coração estava disparado, se sentia péssima.

— Na... Te... – conseguiu dizer, mas não passara de um sussurro.

Conseguiu puxar algum ar, mas ainda respirava ofegante e tossia quando Nate a chamou de novo e segundos depois invadiu a pequena cabana.

— Elena!!

— Nate... – falou de olhos fechados e tão baixo que não sabia se ele tinha ouvido.

— Elena!! – Chamou outra vez ao se abaixar e puxá-la para seu colo.

Nate olhou em volta e um alarme de alerta vermelho se acionou dentro dele ao ver Shoreline. Levantou-se com a esposa no colo e saiu correndo dali pelo caminho que sabia que estava livre. Se distanciou o máximo que pode antes de parar atrás das maiores pedras que encontrou, agora também ofegante, e repousa Elena no chão, porém ainda a segurando em seu colo. Nate fitou seu rosto e seus ferimentos, sentindo a culpa invadi-lo, e sem saber se ela dormia, se havia desmaiado ou se só estava de olhos fechados.

— Elena...!

Para seu alívio ela abriu os olhos, mas sem dizer nada. Nate a encarou em agonia esperando que ela falasse qualquer coisa, mas Elena apenas voltou a tossir e ele a confortou como pode. A respiração dela ainda estava irregular e enquanto ela se recuperava Nate aproveitou que havia água por perto para molhar um dos lenços que ela carregava e limpar seus ferimentos. Arranhões no braço, no rosto, alguns hematomas. Apesar de estar com o coração na mão, sentia-se orgulhoso por sua esposa, sair apenas com aqueles machucados leves era uma verdadeira vitória para quem havia lutado com ninguém menos que Shoreline. Mesmo ele sendo bem maior e mais forte sempre levava uma boa surra daquela louca.

— Estou orgulhoso de você... – Nate disse com um meio sorriso, tentando animá-la – Só isso pra quem lutou sozinha com a maluca da Shoreline...

Elena gemeu de dor e afastou o rosto quando Nate tentou limpar um filete de sangue em sua testa.

— Calma... – ele pediu.

— Só isso... – ela finalmente falou – Por acaso já lutou com essa louca? Por que estou perguntando? É claro que já...

— Mais de uma vez. Sempre levo uma surra, mesmo quando consigo escapar bem. Por isso digo que você se saiu muito bem. Ela podia ter feito pior.

— Ela queria me matar, Nate...

— Ela sempre quer matar qualquer pessoa que apareça entre ela e um tesouro.

— Disse... Que queria que eu morresse olhando nos seus olhos e vendo você sofrer.

Elena falou com pesar, não querendo acreditar que seu marido estava dando tão pouca importância as suas palavras, mas o olhar dele a chocou. Nate ficara em silêncio e podia ver as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos dele como no dia em que ela quase fora morta com aquela granada. Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para dizer Nate a abraçou forte, envolvendo-a pelas costas e levando a outra mão para trás de sua cabeça, enquanto escondia o rosto em seu ombro.

— Não me olhe assim... Eu nunca senti tanto medo de alguma coisa na minha vida inteira.

Elena se deixou levar e fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento tão agradável e o abraçando de volta. Nate permaneceu abraçado a ela, afagando seu cabelo louro até perceber que ela havia relaxado. Quando se afastaram entrelaçaram seus dedos e se olharam.

— Quando isso acabar... Vamos fazer tudo voltar a ser como antes. Vamos ser felizes e ter todos os filhos que você quiser – Nate falou, e dessa vez quem quase chorava era ela.

Elena sorriu em assentimento antes que os dois se beijassem demoradamente. Nate deslizou a mão por seu rosto em mais um gesto de carinho quando se separaram.

— Você já está bem pra continuarmos? Ela pode acordar, ou mais dos homens dela podem aparecer...

— Sim.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, Nate. Já devíamos estar andando de novo. Vamos encontrar o Sam e vamos embora.

Trocaram um último sorriso antes de Nate se levantar e ajudá-la em seguida. Durante o pequeno percurso que ainda tiveram sem ninguém para perturbá-los Nate não soltou sua mão por nenhum segundo e não parava de olha-la para ter certeza que estava bem. Mas como a palavra paz não estava no vocabulário do exército de Shoreline, logo estavam escondidos atrás de uma pedra enfrentando novos inimigos.

— Eu deixei minha arma pra trás.

— Vamos conseguir outras depois de acabar com esses caras, por hora use esta – ele respondeu, lhe estendendo uma arma.

Uma Desert Eagle, nada mal! Notando que já tinham sido percebidos e vários disparos voavam em sua direção, deixaram a segurança da pedra atirando juntos para abrir caminho entre seus inimigos.


End file.
